1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to networks having nodes that exchange data. More particularly, the present invention relates to networks having a message capability to send and receive messages on shared communication paths.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Communication networks are used to transfer, exchange, send and receive information. Cluster networks may be those networks having a number of nodes that perform the above functions. Nodes within the network may receive information and use it, or pass it onto another node. Known networks may exchange the information in an asynchronous manner. An asynchronous messaging application program interface may provide a sequenced and reliable node-to-node connection stream. As networks increase in complexity and size, sequenced and reliable messaging between nodes is desirable.